


Tea and Empathy

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a long journey back from the defeat of Voldemort, especially in someone else’s shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The White Room

**Author's Note:**

> Beta 10Q: kanoei - simply wonderful as always  
> First posted: Jan 4, 2007

**Part 1: The White Room**

Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was a blinding white glare. He closed them and tried again more slowly. He was lying on his back and all he could see was a bright white ceiling. Completely disoriented, he sat up and looked about the room. The entire room was white. Four white walls with no windows nor doors. The floor was white, approximately ten paces across in each direction. Harry was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and white trousers. He was barefoot and lying beside him, dressed the same, was another young man. Harry stared at the young man for a few moments and then slowly the young man awoke and looked about much like Harry just had.

“Who are you?” asked the young man.

“Not sure. Who are you?”

The young man furrowed his brow trying to remember anything. “I don’t know.”

They both stood up and walked around the small white room looking for anything besides a flat white surface. Finding nothing, Harry absently said, “I wish I could remember.”

And then he did. A lifetime of memories flooded over his consciousness. He looked at the other man. “Do you remember now?”

The young man had a sad expression, but answered, “Yeah.

“Malfoy,” Harry said as if just to make sure.

“Potter,” Draco answered as an affirmation.

“Are we dead?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know.”

Harry walked over to Draco and reached out his arm. “May I?”

Draco nodded. They each sucked in a deep breath and green eyes met steel grey. Tentatively, Harry placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Feels solid enough,” Harry said.

“I can feel it too.”

Harry withdrew his arm and then looked to Draco’s arm. He reached out a second time and asked, “Can I see?”

Draco swallowed hard and answered, “All right.”

Oh so gently, Harry pushed Draco’s sleeve up his arm. They both gasped slightly. The Dark Mark was gone.

Draco looked back to Harry’s face, studying it carefully. Without asking, he reached up and pushed away the hair over Harry’s forehead. “Potter, your scar. It’s gone too.”

Fear and panic flooded through Harry’s body. He pulled away from Draco’s lingering hand and said, “Maybe we’re dead.” With that admonition, Harry sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Draco sat down as well and simply watched Harry try to compose himself.

A few minutes later Harry looked up and asked, “Did I kill him?”

Draco reflected a moment, then answered, “I don’t know.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Draco closed his eyes and willed himself to envision his last memory. “Curses flying, people screaming, darkness.” He opened his eyes and met Harry’s. “I’m sorry, nothing specific. What do you remember?”

“Voldemort was laughing at me.” Harry saw Draco shudder at the name. “Our wands were drawn. Green light. That’s it.” Harry paused. “Wait, no, something else.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Screaming. Yelling. Ron was yelling my name.”

Harry opened his eyes. “That’s it.”

“If we had our wands we could cast a _Prior Incantato_.”

Still keeping his eyes on Draco and thinking about those words, Harry reached into his pocket and slowly extracted a wand. He stared at it in complete surprise and then said, “It’s not mine.”

Draco studied it for a moment, then replied, “It’s mine. Remember we switched.” Strangely, Draco felt something in his pocket that he swore hadn’t been there before. He reached in and pulled out Harry’s wand. He looked to Harry and shrugged.

Harry answered, “I suppose it’s worth a try.”

Draco pointed Harry’s wand at the one in Harry’s hand, “ _Prior Incantato!_ ”

They both watched with bated breath as wisps of smoke sprung from the wand and formed the image of Lord Voldemort being hit by a curse in the chest and collapsing to the ground. The image then deteriorated back into smoke and vanished.

They shared a moment of silence.

At first Draco thought Harry was going to say something about it, but instead Harry pointed Draco’s wand at his own, “ _Prior Incantato!_ ”

The last spell performed by Draco was that of killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco turned the wand backwards and offered it to Harry. They exchanged wands.

“Let’s see if we can get out of here,” Draco said, not wanting to dwell on what they had just seen.

They both stood and walked about the room casting an assortment of unlocking, un-concealing and even explosive spells on all of the walls, floors and ceiling. Nothing happened.

They sat back down and each wrestled with their own thoughts.

After some time had passed, Harry said, “I wish I knew what was going on.”

Just then images became visible across the far wall. Draco and Harry watched in horror. They were lying unconscious in hospital beds. Harry figured St. Mungo’s. Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Molly Weasley were gathered around him. There was no one on Draco’s side of the room.

“Awfully popular, ain’t I?”

“Shhhh!”

Ron was holding Harry’s hand and Hermione had her hands on Ron’s shoulders. His eyes were red and swollen. Hers were filled with tears.

Ron whispered in Harry’s ear, “Wake up Harry. You did it. Wake up, please.” Ron leaned over and ghosted a kiss across Harry’s lips.

Draco shivered.

Ron kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry’s scar was still there.

Draco shivered again. He looked over at Harry, who had tears falling down his cheeks. “Something went wrong.”

“Of course, something went wrong,” Harry said, his voice full of anger. “We’re… we’re…”

“No, I mean with the Polyjuice. I still have your body.”

“What do you mean? You look like you.”

“Not here. There, in the hospital,” Draco said, pointing to the wall.

“How do you know?”

“I felt it. I felt Weasley touch you. Me.”

The image faded from the wall. “Nooooo,” Harry screamed, and rushed over to the empty wall. “I wish to see it again.”

Nothing happened.

“I wish to see it!”

Harry sat down against the wall and cried. Draco pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head against them. The sobs subsided a few minutes later. Harry drew deep breaths and finally spoke. “We had cast that resilience charm. It had to last longer than an hour.”

“The spell hasn’t ended. They think you’re me and vice versa,” Draco stated.

“I wonder if the spell will end when we wake up?”

“If we wake up.”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to correct Draco on that point.

A few quiet minutes passed.

“So,” Draco began. “You and Weasley?”

“So?” Harry spat.

“It’s fine, really. I just didn’t know.”

Harry let himself relax. “Sorry.”

“Since when?”

“About six months ago.”

“Oh.”

“You?”

“No one since Pansy. Not much in the way of romance for Death Eaters.”

“Reformed Death Eater,” Harry corrected him.

Draco smiled, then said, “For the record, I like girls.”

“Duly noted.” Harry smiled back. “Besides I only have eyes for Ron.”

“Figures.”

“Huh?”

“If we live, you could pull any Witch or Wizard on the continent and you’re going to remain faithful to Weasley.”

“I love him,” Harry said, his heart immediately aching.

Again, a few quiet minutes passed.

Harry studied Draco for a moment, then said, “Draco?”

“That sounds completely foreign in your voice.”

“I know. I just thought I’d try it.”

“Malfoy is fine. Besides, it’s a little endearing.”

Harry smiled, and then thoughtfully asked, “Do you think that we’re here for some sort of reason?”

“Like we can’t pass on to the next life until we resolve something?”

“Or maybe we can’t return?” Harry added, not willing to admit defeat.

They both thought silently. Draco finally responded, “Maybe. Do you think we have some unresolved tension or something?”

Harry couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh. Draco quickly joined him. When they finally calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, Harry said, “In all sincerity, thank you for what you’ve done.”

In that moment, a deluge of memories and emotions overtook Draco Malfoy. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. When Draco started to hyperventilate, Harry rushed over and knelt in front of him. “Malfoy? Are you okay?”

Draco pulled his hands to his face and wrenched out, “Oh god. It hurts. It hurts.”

Harry placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. “What hurts?”

“It fucking hurts.”

“What?”

Draco took a deep breath and locked eyes with Harry. “To be you.”

Quizzically, Harry stared at him. A split second later he understood. In addition to his own, he instantly possessed the lifetime of Draco Malfoy’s memories and emotions. He could feel the memory of Draco’s hatred and jealousy of him. He could also sense that it no longer existed. He could feel his fear of his father and the Death Eaters, his anguish over his mother’s death, his excitement over snogging Pansy on a hot summer night. Harry innately knew everything: Draco’s well-tailored upbringing, the high expectations of his family, the birthdays, and the world travel. He knew that Draco had wanted to surrender to Dumbledore. Draco was not a murderer. There was the memory of Draco crossing paths with Lupin. Draco offered himself to the Order. He now had Draco’s perspective of taking Polyjuice to switch places at the final battle. It allowed Harry to get close to Voldmort. Draco, as Harry, offered himself as a diversion, live bait. Draco had been willing to die to stop Voldemort.

Harry opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized that he had closed them. Draco was staring at him. Neither could speak.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Draco shuddered. “That was intense.”

“No kidding.”

“I wish I had a bed or something,” Draco said. “I could use a lie down.”

Something shifted beneath them. When they looked, they were sitting on a large white bed. They both stretched out on their backs.

“Better?” Harry asked.

“Not really.”

Harry snorted. He waited a bit then said, “I’m not ready to die.”

“Me neither.”

They closed their eyes as if to sleep. Not really knowing if spirits could sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ron was holding Harry’s hand and whispering words of love and encouragement. Suddenly, Harry’s eyes began to flutter. Squeezing Harry’s hand, Ron said, “That’s it Harry. Wake up. Come back to me. Wake up.”

Harry’s eyes opened.

With tears in his eyes, Ron leaned over and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry hastily shoved Ron away.

“What the fuck are you doing Weasley?”

Ron stared at Harry in utter confusion. He could feel his heart shatter as if it were made of a bone china.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Part 2: The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long journey back from the defeat of Voldemort, especially in someone else’s shoes.

**Part 2: The Long Way Home**

 

Harry looked about the hospital room.

“Everything’s blurry.”

Ron grabbed the glasses from the nightstand and handed them over. “Here.”

Harry looked bewildered.

Ron thrust them at him. “Put on your glasses.”

His hands shaking, Harry took the glasses and everything came into focus. He looked over at the body of Draco Malfoy lying serenely in the bed a few feet a way. “Fuck!”

“Harry?” Ron asked, his heart on his sleeve.

“No.”

“M-Malfoy?” Ron stammered.

“Ten points to Gryffindor.”

In shock and confusion, Ron looked back and forth from the body he knew as Harry to the body he knew as Malfoy several times. “But how?” he finally asked. “Polyjuice can’t last this long.”

“We cast a resilience charm on each other.” Draco stated, his voice hoarse. “Could I get some water?”

“Oh, sorry.” Ron grabbed the pitcher from a small table and poured a cup. “Here. Drink slowly.”

Draco took a few sips. Ron kept looking back to the bed where Harry lay in Malfoy’s form.

“What’s a resilience charm?”

“It’s pretty rare. It has to be willingly cast by the person you’re impersonating, so obviously that doesn’t happen too often. Moody found it for us. He said it would just extend the potion’s effects a few hours. How long have we been here?”

“Three days.”

“Fuck! And no one could tell we hadn’t switched back?”

Ron shook his head. “When we first brought you both here, we weren’t sure. But after an hour or so, we just assumed. No one really saw what happened after You-Know-Who died.”

“We succeeded?” Draco asked incredulously.

Ron smiled. “Yes, yes we did. Don’t you remember?”

Draco took a moment to search his thoughts and then replied, “No, I just remember chaos, screaming curses, lights, darkness.”

Ron looked at him and then over to where the real Harry lay and then back. “I’m going to get a healer on call. It’s the middle of the night. I’ll be right back.” He gave his Harry a mournful look before leaving the room.

Fairly quickly, Ron returned. “The nurse is getting the healer on duty. It’s pretty quiet here in the middle of the night.”

“You stay all night?”

“I didn’t want to leave him alone.” Ron looked sadly over to his Harry. “But now I suppose I did.”

Hermione came running into the room. She was in her dressing gown and covered in Floo Powder. She looked at Ron and then at Draco, who was now sitting up. “Oh Harry, the nurse said you were up. I threatened her to contact me straightaway.”

She flung herself into Draco’s arms. “Harry.”

“Hermione,” Ron said gently.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. “Oh, Harry, we were so worried.”

“Hermione,” Ron said a little louder.

Draco tried to gently push Hermione off, but she was clinging for dear life. He looked to Ron for help.

“Hermione!” Ron yelled.

She broke the hug and looked to Ron.

“It’s not Harry. It’s Malfoy,” Ron said with grave disappointment.

She looked back at the face that she knew to be Harry’s and studied his eyes thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said, “something went wrong. We haven’t switched back.”

Hermione looked back to Ron, who nodded. Slowly, she walked over to where the body of Draco Malfoy lay. She traced her finger over his cheek and then sighed, “Oh Harry.” She took his hand in hers and gently squeezed. There was the softest moan from his lips and then his eyes began to flutter.

“That’s it, Harry,” she said. “Wake up. It’s me, Hermione. Ron’s here too.”

She motioned for Ron to come and take Harry’s hand. Ron slowly made his way to the opposite side of the bed. He gently took Harry’s other hand. It was cold. Ron placed his other hand over the top and tried to warm it up.

“Wake up, Harry,” Ron whispered.

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of his two best mates staring down at him. He smiled and squeezed their hands in return.

“What happened?” Harry asked, his voice rough.

“Here let me get you some water,” Ron said, and poured a cup.

“Sit up slowly,” Hermione said, helping him up.

Ron handed over the water, and Harry took a small sip.

“What happened?” Harry asked for the second time.

Hermione began to explain. “You’re in St. Mungo’s.”

“I get that. I mean Voldemort,” Harry said, thinking that his voice sounded strange.

Ron smiled at him with the utmost pride. “You killed him Harry. He’s gone.”

Harry relaxed at those words.

“You’ve been here three days. We thought we might have lost you.” Ron added.

“I feel funny. My voice?”

Hermione searched for words. “That’s because… because…”

Draco got off of his bed and walked over. “Oh for pity’s sake, tell him already.”

Harry caught sight of himself at the foot of his bed. Draco and Harry locked eyes. A moment later they had each closed their eyes and were squeezing their temples with their hands. They both screamed out.

Ron looked at Hermioine. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know.”

Draco collapsed to his knees and screamed, “It hurts, it hurts, oh fuck, it hurts!”

In addition to his own, Draco instantly possessed the lifetime of Harry Potter’s memories and emotions. He could feel the anger and humiliation of being raised by the Dursley’s, the emptiness over the loss of his mother and father, the pain of losing Sirius Black and Dumbledore, his friendship with Ron and Hermione, his love for Ron, the exhausting search for the Horcruxes, his determination to kill Voldemort no matter what it took.

When the cataclysmic wave finally subsided, Draco looked up and met Harry’s understanding expression. They remembered.

“The white room,” Harry said softly.

“The white room,” Draco replied, standing back up.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other dumbfounded. They each took Harry’s hands again as everyone took a deep breath.

The on call Healer came into the room followed by Moody. The Healer caught sight of both patients. “Good you’re both awake now. Sorry, I took so long. I had strict instructions to contact Auror Moody as soon as either of you woke up.”

Moody looked at Ron and Hermione holding the hands of who he had thought was Draco Malfoy. Moody politely asked the Healer to leave. He did reluctantly. Moody closed the door after him. “They’re still switched?”

They all nodded.

“What do you think it is?” Harry asked Moody.

“Not sure, maybe an interaction from other curses.”

“I’m really hoping you have some ideas,” Draco sneered.

“Actually, I do,” Moody declared, and reached into his cloak. “Here.” He handed Harry’s wand to Draco and Draco’s wand to Harry. “Always try the simplest solution first. Try to end the resilience charm.”

Harry sat up straight. Draco and Harry pointed their wands at each other and said, “ _Finite Incantatum._ ”

They waited a minute. Nothing happened.

“Here, switch,” said Draco, holding out his wand. “I think we had our own wands when we cast the charm.”

They tried again holding their own wands.

Nothing.

Harry looked frightened. “Wait a sec,” he whispered and closed his eyes. “I don’t feel…”

Draco studied Harry’s reaction curiously.

“ _Lumos_.” Harry said.

Nothing.

Harry pointed the wand the side table, “ _Accio_ cup.”

Nothing.

Draco tried, “ _Accio_ cup.”

With desperation in his voice, Draco tried again, “ _Accio_ cup!”

Draco threw his wand across the room in frustration. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Completely defeated, Harry fell back on the bed.

Moody brandished his wand and pointed it at Harry and quietly muttered an incantation. He then repeated the same with Draco. “I’m sorry. There’s no magic in either of you.” Moody Summoned Draco’s wand and tried to hand it back to him.

He refused to take it. “What’s the point?” Draco went back to his bed and lay down.

Hermione was crying into Harry’s shoulder. Ron turned his head away and collapsed into a guest chair

Hermione looked up at Moody. “There has to be something.”

Moody asked, “Do you remember anything?”

“We remember everything,” Harry stated.

Moody looked at him oddly.

Harry described the white room and their experience. He described their memories of the final battle. He explained how they both possessed Draco’s and his own memories.

Moody, Hermione and Ron listened in stunned silence.

When Harry had finished, he looked to Moody to see if he had some sort of response.

“Well, I think you should both stay here for the time being. Don’t let anyone outside the Order know what’s happened. I don’t think this is something we want to get out if we can help it. I’ll go back to Headquarters and talk with Remus and Tonks. It’s almost morning now. Maybe they’ll have some ideas.”

“That’s it?” Draco asked angrily.

Moody handed Draco’s wand to Harry. “Hold onto it for him. Maybe you’ll think of something.” And with that, Moody left the room.

Hermione stood up. “I better go get dressed.” She pecked Harry on the cheek. “I also think I’ll send and owl to McGonagall. Maybe I can use the Hogwarts Library and find something about the White Room.”

Harry smiled at her. She squeezed Ron’s shoulder and then walked over to Draco. She kissed him on the cheek and it surprised him. She quietly walked to the door.

“I’ll be back soon,” she stated, and then was gone.

Harry looked over at Ron, who seemed to be studying his shoes. Draco went to the closet and found a hospital dressing gown. Putting it on, he said, “I think I’ll go find something to eat. At least there’s one advantage to looking like Harry, I bet people will be falling all over themselves for me.”

Harry laughed and mouthed, “Thank you.”

When Draco was gone, Harry got off of the bed and sat in the chair next to Ron’s.

“Ron?”

Ron slowly looked up. “I’m so sorry Harry. It’s hard to look at you this way.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Ron complied and Harry leaned in for a warm kiss. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Yet a moment later he gently pushed him away.

Ron opened his eyes and stated, “It doesn’t even feel like you.”

“I know.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. I suppose rely on Hermione, per usual.”

Ron smiled despite the faint glaze of tears in his eyes.

“Why don’t you go home and get some rest,” Harry offered.

Ron spoke as if begging forgiveness. “I never left, the last three days I never left.”

“I know.”

“At least my Mum brought me some clean clothes.”

“I’ll be sure to thank her.” Harry chuckled.

“Harry,” Ron said looking at him. “It’s just so strange.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I should have. I’m sorry I left you there all alone.”

“Not really, you were here with me.”

Ron stood up and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I’ll see you later.”

 _Hopefully_ , Harry thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was fairly tense. Hermione returned and helped Draco and Harry tell all the Weasley’s and Order Members what was going on. Draco swore that Mrs. Weasley, thinking he was Harry, nearly crushed him to death when she hugged him. Moody had several Aurors stationed outside their room to keep others away. Remus and Tonks came by in the early evening to Side-Along-Apparate Harry and Draco back to Grimmauld Place where everyone agreed they would be safest. Hermione, Ron, Tonks and Remus would stay there as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron were waiting there with supper ready. Hermione had a hug for Harry when he arrived, but Ron just smiled oddly and welcomed him home. It was painfully apparent to Harry that Ron was keeping his distance. After some of Molly’s Treacle tart and tea Draco was fixed up with one of the spare guest rooms. Harry gathered some clothes for Draco to borrow before returning to the room he shared with Ron.

Months ago they had come out to their family and friends and transfigured the two double beds into a king sized one. Harry changed into pyjamas, which were just a little short for him now, and crawled into the bed. It seemed immense and empty without Ron. Harry waited for at least an hour before finally succumbing to sleep. When he woke in the morning, there was no sign that Ron had ever been to bed.

After a hot shower and avoiding the mirror in the bathroom, Harry ventured down to the kitchen. He found Mrs. Weasley there. After filling up on a greasy breakfast, Harry finally got the nerve to ask, “Where’s Ron?”

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath before telling Harry that Ron had spent the night at the Burrow and said that he would come by later today. She also let him know that Hermione was at Hogwarts to gather up some books from the library. Harry was about to leave the kitchen when Draco came to breakfast. It was surreal to see the body that he knew to be his, but was someone else. Harry decided to have a second cup of tea while he kept Draco company. Mrs. Weasley left them saying she was off to Diagon Alley to pick up some things and would check in on them later.

“So how’d you sleep?” Malfoy asked casually.

“Alone,” Harry said bitterly before he could censor himself.

“Ah,” Draco said understanding. “Can’t say I blame him. Can’t really expect him sleep with the enemy.”

“I haven’t thought of you as the enemy in a long time,” Harry said honestly.

“Really?” asked Draco, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yes. Voldemort was the only enemy. Harry paused for a moment, then explained, “Ron used to beat me all the time in chess.”

“Chess?”

“Yes, don’t interrupt. Finally, I asked him what I was doing wrong. He told me that there was only one objective in chess. He said it was the most common novice mistake.”

“You weren’t playing the King.” Draco added helpfully.

“Yes. So while I was occupied with ways to take out his Queen or Knight or Bishop, he was beating the pants off of me.”

“Literally, I suppose.” Draco winked to let Harry know he was only kidding.

Harry smiled and continued, “So I stopped worrying about all the other pieces and just focused on Voldemort. I realized that everyone else were just players and pawns. Ron was my knight.”

“In shining armor?”

Harry chuckled.

Draco added, “I now know what he did on that giant chess set first year. Who knew Weasley was so self sacrificing?”

“You have no idea how amazing Ron is,” Harry stated fondly.

“Stop that,” Draco admonished. “Now I’m getting images of Ron that I would rather not see.”

“You think I like seeing you eating out Pansy in the Slytherin common room?”

“Touché.”

“How did we get off track like that?”

“We’re seventeen,” Draco stated.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “Anyway where was I?”

“Chess,” Draco answered. “Ron was your knight and I’m guessing that I was a mere pawn for the Dark Lord.”

“At first, sure, but then you switched sides.”

“So a pawn for you then,” Draco added ruefully.

Harry gazed into Draco’s eyes. They were of course his, but he could see Draco Malfoy lurking behind them. “There are two knights on a chessboard.”

Draco looked away. “I’m flattered.”

“Don’t underestimate your contribution.”

“Believe me I don’t,” Draco answered with a hint of anger.

Harry understood immediately. “Hey, I want this connection severed and my own body back just as much as you do.”

Draco stared back at him. “But it’s worse for me. We’re with all your friends. They look at me and for a moment they’ve forgotten and think it’s you. Then they remember and look at me with such bitterness.”

“You think it’s easy to have them look at me in the body of someone they…” Harry stopped himself.

“Hate,” Draco finished.

“No, not hate. They don’t hate you anymore. They respect what you did.”

“Well then, someone they used to hate.”

Harry closed his eyes and confessed, “Ron won’t touch me.”

“Sorry,” Draco said. He meant it. He could feel Harry’s anguish.

Opening his eyes, Harry stated, “That’s the hardest thing.”

“What happens if...”

Harry cut him off, “Hermione will figure it out. She always does.”

“Your queen?”

Harry smiled. “I suppose so.”

Draco flashed a sly smile, “Or maybe that’s a more fitting title for Ron.”

“Malfoy, we’re gay. Get over it.”

“But it’s such fun.”

“It’s cliché. I thought Malfoy’s were above cliché.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right.”

*******  
Ron finally showed up after lunch. He found Harry alone in their room staring out the window.

“I’m sorry,” Ron said simply.

“It’s fine. I understand.” Harry answered, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

“No, it’s not fine. I need to stand by you and I’m doing a piss poor job of it.”

Ron nervously walked behind Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. Harry closed his eyes at the contact. He let Ron just touch him that way for few minutes to get used to the feel of him. When Harry could wait no longer he stood and hugged Ron tightly.

“Just hold me,” Harry said, ashamed of his need.

Ron let go after a minute, far too quick for Harry’s comfort.

“Hermione’s downstairs. She has stacks of books for us to start going through.”

Harry and Ron joined Hermione and Draco in the study. They spent the rest of the day and night searching for something, anything that might resemble the mixing of souls across two bodies.

“I’m fairly certain that you’re not under the Polyjuice. Most of us were sure that you had transformed back,” Hermione explained. “I think that somehow your spirits are crossed and linked in your bodies.”

Harry and Draco listened intently. Ron looked somewhat mortified.

“I also think that’s why you can’t perform magic. I think that all that energy is being used by whatever has you in this state.”

Harry had a bit of hope for the first time that day and asked, “So if you think that if we can get back to our own bodies, then we’ll get our magic back as well?”

She looked at him with sad eyes. “It’s conjecture of course.”

They went back to their reading until the wee hours of the morning. Ron followed Harry up to their room. They changed into pyjamas in silence. After a quick peck on the cheek, Ron rolled over and slept with his back to Harry.

Harry awoke with a painful erection. He reached over to find only cold sheets. Ron had long gone. For almost ten minutes Harry tried to bring himself to take care of it, but Hermione’s words about it not being his body kept creeping into his head. He couldn’t touch himself, yet he was completely turned on by the thought of Draco Malfoy’s body and couldn’t manage to calm himself down.

At first he headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower, but for reasons unknown he stopped at Draco’s door. Harry knocked quietly.

“Yeah?” asked Draco, sounding half asleep.

“It’s Harry, can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly Harry opened the door and peered in. Draco was still under the blankets and his glasses on the nightstand. Harry was thankful for that. He closed the door behind him and knelt next to the bed.

Draco studied his face at close range. “What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.

Harry had no idea what he was doing. “I should go.”

Draco grabbed his arm and said, “No, it’s fine. Tell me what’s going on.” He shifted over on the bed to make room for Harry to sit. Unsure whether he saw it first or felt it first, Draco figured out the problem. “Lie down,” he said almost seductively.

Harry lay with his back to Draco in the small bed. Instantly, he could feel Draco’s warmth permeate his skin. Harry closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m sorry. I had no idea what to do.”

Draco whispered back, “I hardly believe that.”

“You know what I mean. It’s your body. I feel a bit… guilty.”

Draco gently reached around and undid the tie of Harry’s bottoms. As Draco slid his hand in and grabbed Harry’s prick, Harry let out a soft sigh. Draco rubbed the pre-cum over the top with his palm and then slowly began to stroke.

“This is crazy,” Harry moaned.

“Shhh,” Draco whispered. “I can feel it too.”

Draco continued to wank while Harry tried to stifle quiet moans. Harry could feel Draco’s erection pressing against him. Draco stopped to push Harry’s pyjamas down and then pushed his own down before continuing.

Harry could now feel Draco’s cock sliding against his back in rhythm with his stroking hand. Harry’s mind swirled in emotion. It was surreal. It was as if Draco were masturbating and yet he was a part of it. Draco could sense Harry becoming frightened. He whispered, “Just go with it. Let yourself go.”

Harry reached his hand down and cupped his balls. Draco moaned and began to stroke and thrust faster and faster. “It’s been weeks since I…” he moaned softly into Harry’s ear. Then there was only heavy breathing by the both of them. They came together as if one entity. They remained frozen for a few minutes and caught their breath.

“That was intense,” Draco sighed, and took off his t-shirt to wipe them up. “Can’t even perform a cleaning spell,” he complained.

They each pulled up their bottoms and stayed there, Draco spooning Harry. After a few minutes of silence, Harry began to sob.

“Shhh,” Draco tried to comfort him.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Draco whispered, and stroked Harry’s arm. “We needed that.”

“I cheated on Ron.”

“With yourself?”

Harry didn’t know how to reply to that logic. It was certainly the strangest thing he had ever done. Was it masturbation? He didn’t know how to classify it. He relaxed and allowed himself to doze off. They woke up few hours later and Harry left to take a shower without another word being said about it.

The fifth day since the defeat of Voldemort was much the same as the fourth. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry continued their research and were joined by Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley for parts of the day. After dinner Horace Slughorn stopped by with a potion to try. Typically the potion helped to boost magic power weakened by illness, but he thought it was worth a shot. Draco and Harry drank the foul smelling liquid. Nothing happened.

Frustrated and dejected, Draco stormed off. After a few minutes, Harry went to look for him. The first place Harry looked was Draco’s room and sure enough he was there lying face down on the bed. Harry sat down next to him.

“Draco?”

“It’s funny how we’re on a first name basis now,” Draco said without looking up.

“Yeah…well...”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Draco turned on his side and faced Harry.

Harry studied him. It was still so surreal to be looking at himself and yet not at himself. It wasn’t like a mirror. Draco’s expressions were different and the tone and his language were completely different.

Draco broke the silence, “I’m fine, really. You can go.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, I just need a few minutes. I’ll be down shortly.”

“Okay,” Harry said, getting up and heading to the door.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

******************

Harry stayed up reading until his eyes began to droop. Draco had long gone to bed. Hermione and Ron wanted to stay up a little longer, so Harry made his way to his bedroom alone.

Hermione studied Ron after Harry had left the study. “You should go to bed too,” she said.

“What are you, my Mum?”

“No, your friend. Harry needs you, Ron.”

“I know,” he said wracked with guilt, “but it’s hard. I mean he’s Malfoy or part Malfoy. Fuck, it’s so confusing.”

“Not to him. He knows who he is. And he knows who you are. Did you see his face when he left the room? That wasn’t an expression of Malfoy’s. That was all Harry. He’s hurting. Go to him.”

Too tired to argue, Ron kissed her cheek and headed upstairs.

When Ron came into their room, Harry was already in bed. Ron changed and joined Harry under the covers. Facing Harry, Ron kissed his forehead and said, “I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said softly.

“No, I’m sorry,” said Ron forcefully.

“No, Ron, I am. I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I know exactly how you feel. I mean, why you don’t want to touch Draco’s body. I…I woke up this morning… well you know how I wake up.”

“Oh,” Ron said, not quite knowing where Harry was going.

“I was afraid to touch myself, him. This is so bloody confusing.”

“Yeah.”

Harry gulped and then proceeded. “I can’t explain why, but I went to see Draco and umm…umm… well he jerked me off.”

“Oh.”

Harry studied Ron’s face. “You’re not mad?”

“How can I be mad? It’s his body.” Ron looked distraught. “You didn’t do anything else, did you?”

“No,” Harry answered quickly. “He just sort of rubbed one out against my back while he…”

“Oh.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Harry asked, the heat rising in his voice.

“What can I say?” Ron questioned desperately trying to remain in control of his emotions.

“I guess I was hoping that you’d be mad, jealous, that you’d care.”

“I do care. I just don’t think… I just can’t be mad at you about this.” Ron fell silent for a minute and then a frightening thought washed over him. “Do you want to go to him?” he asked, his voice quivering.

“No,” Harry said emphatically. “I want to be with you.”

Ron pulled Harry close and kissed him softly on the mouth. Gently he nudged Harry around so that he was spooning him. Ron held him close and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“I know you’re in there, Harry,” Ron whispered just before they closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep.

It took some time, but they eventually managed a few hours of slumber.

Ron woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. He squeezed his arm around Harry’s waist and nuzzled his hair. When Ron opened his eyes and saw the long blond locks, he jumped back in surprise and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Bloody hell!”

Harry looked over at Ron on the floor.

Ron wiped his eyes and sighed, “Sorry, I forgot.”

^^^^^^^

On the sixth day, again everyone spent the day in the library reading and researching. Occasionally Hermione would make some sort of sound that seemed promising, but then she would continue to read quietly. After lunch, Ron said he needed a little time to himself and left for the Burrow.

Horace Slughorn came by for a while and after he left, Draco sought Harry out.

“I have something for you,” Draco stated, and held out two small glass jars.

“What’s that?”

“Polyjuice. I asked Slughorn the other day if he had any and he brought this with him today.”

Harry looked at Draco oddly. “Hermione’s pretty sure that it’s not the Polyj…”

“No, you git, just to switch for an hour.”

“Huh?”

Draco took a deep breath. “So you can be with Ron. Think of it as a gift.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s your body.”

“Good point. Okay ground rules, anything goes except no… no… Oh, don’t make me say it.” Draco looked at him pointedly.

“I get it.”

“ See, easy.”

“Why? What’s in it for you?”

“Maybe I just want to be nice. Besides, I’d like to look at myself in a mirror for a while.”

********

Shirtless, Ron was working up a good sweat degnoming the Burrow garden. Harry watched him silently for a few minutes. Ron jumped when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

“Geez, Harry, you startled me.”

“Sorry, you’re Mum sent me to get you. I Floo’d over. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ron said, kicking at the dirt.

Harry tentatively walked behind Ron and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I love it when you’re all sweaty.”

Ron snorted, but did not pull away.

“I miss you,” Harry stated, and planted a kiss on Ron’s shoulder blade.

“I miss you too,” Ron said, and placed his arms over Harry’s. Harry continued to hold Ron tight and they rocked ever so slightly.

In his softest voice Harry told Ron, “Slughorn left some Polyjuice… in case we wanted to switch. I want to take it tonight. I want to be with you.”

“Just when you thought things couldn’t get any weirder.”

“Draco wants to also. Even for an hour, we want to feel like ourselves.” Harry paused. “Ron, I’m alive and I want to feel alive.”

Gently, Ron pulled at Harry’s hands and turned around. “It’s still his body.”

“I know. We’ve set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules?” Ron raised an eyebrow.

“Well, only one,” Harry said with a smirk.

“And how often do you bottom anyway?” Ron said with a chuckle, and the two of them started to laugh. They laughed hard for the first time in days.

“It’s good to laugh,” Harry said, trying to catch his breath.

Still laughing, Ron replied, “Yeah, but it’s not funny.”

“No, its not,” Harry laughed out.

They both continued to laugh for another minute before finally calming down.

Harry pulled Ron into a light hug. “I’ll take the Polyjuice and we’ll see what happens. We don’t have to do anything, if we don’t feel like it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

********

After dinner, they all read for a little while and then called it an early night. Draco followed Harry and Ron up to their room.

“I suppose we should drink now,” Harry said, opening one of the jars of Polyjuice.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Draco asked pointing to his own hair.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry reached up and pulled out a few long blond hairs and handed them over. Draco did the same.

“It’s a wonder you actually survived to kill the Dark Lord,” Draco teased as he mixed the hairs into his potion.

“Just shut up and drink,” Harry teased back.

They both drank while Ron watched anxiously. They weren’t even sure if it would work. It did and after a few scary minutes of transformation, Harry and Draco appeared to be in their own bodies. Draco handed Harry his glasses.

“Well, we have an hour. I’m off to find a mirror,” Draco stated, and left Harry and Ron alone in their room.

Silently, Ron drank in Harry with his eyes. Slowly, Ron walked over to him and leaned in for a soft kiss. Harry closed his eyes and sank into Ron’s embrace. Ron took off Harry’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He then began to kiss Harry with hearty passion. Ron ran his hands up the inside of Harry’s shirt touching the soft and hungry skin beneath. Harry moaned in his mouth. Slowly and deliberately they undressed each other piece by piece. Ron pulled Harry on to the bed and covered his body with his own.

“I missed you,” Ron growled in Harry’s ear.

“I’m right here,” Harry whispered, and wrapped his arms tight around Ron’s back.

***************

Draco stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was his own reflection, yet he didn’t feel like himself. He was changed. He couldn’t imagine what he was going to do with himself today or the next day. All of his childhood dreams and aspirations were negated. Every assumption he ever made had been proven false. His childhood enemies were now his lifeline to a new world of which he knew nothing about. Draco walked out of the bathroom disgusted. He couldn’t bear to look at himself.

Alone in his bedroom, Draco closed his eyes and could feel the faint trace of Harry’s happiness and elation. He needed a distraction. He headed to the study, where he found that Hermione was still up and pouring over a very thick textbook.

Hermione looked up at him briefly when he entered the room. Draco murmured, “Hi.” He sat down and began to thumb through the first book his hand reached. He hadn’t noticed her watching him curiously as he anxiously flipped the pages and skimmed the book.

“Harry?” she skeptically asked.

Draco was amazed at her perception. “Slughorn brought over some Polyjuice. I get an hour in my own skin.”

“Oh.” She studied him curiously. “I thought something was off. Where’s Harry?”

“Shagging Weasley, I suppose,” Draco said blandly.

Hermione smiled at him and then crossed the room to sit next to him on the sofa.

“Draco, are you all right?” she asked sincerely. “You seem a little shaken.”

“Identity crisis,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“That’s understandable.”

Her proximity made Draco uncomfortable. He could feel her caring and concern and he was certain he didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t sure where the words came from when he said, “I feel I owe you an apology. I was very cruel to you when we were in school.”

“I forgive you, Draco,” she stated calmly.

“How can you? I really don’t get it.”

“If Harry can forgive you, then so can I. I trust him. He knows if you’re sincere.”

“I am.”

She smiled at him, “Like I said, I think this is a spiritual journey. You’re changed by the insights that you now have by having access to Harry’s memories.”

“Sure I can see that, but I can’t imagine what he gets out of the deal.”

Hermione took a deep breath and caught Malfoy’s eyes. “Harry has been very angry these last few years. It’s a very dark anger, almost self-loathing. He blames himself for everything. He’s been bitter about his lot in life, the loss of his parents, growing up with those horrid Dursleys and even his treatment by the Ministry. He’s been angry, so angry about losing Sirius and Dumbledore. I think it would be easy for him to hate everyone who wasn’t his friend or in the Order. But I see a peace in him now that I don’t think he would have without this experience. He forgave you and I think now he can forgive others and more importantly, forgive himself.”

“Thank you.” Draco said simply. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and left her there somewhat mystified. He could tell that he would transform back soon and he wanted to be alone when he did.

***************

Ron kissed every delicious inch of Harry’s body before finally settling between Harry’s legs. Harry writhed beneath him and cried out as Ron took him in his mouth.

After several blissful minutes, Harry pulled Ron up by the shoulders. “I don’t want to come yet,” he whispered, and then forcefully kissed Ron’s mouth. Ron pressed his skin against the heat that was Harry and allowed Harry to roll them over.

Leaving a trail of kisses down Ron’s chest, Harry made his way down to Ron’s cock and began to suck. Ron moaned and bucked his hips as Harry worked in his fingers to prepare him. Ron kept his eyes open as Harry entered him. He watched the lines of Harry’s face contort and shift in sheer pleasure. Soon the pace was frantic, almost desperate. Ron fisted himself and came first, crying out Harry’s name. Not long after, Harry came, trembling in Ron’s arms.

They remained still for a few minutes before Ron grabbed his wand and cleaned them up. They each put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and cuddled under the covers. The two fell asleep only minutes before Harry transformed back.

A few hours later, Ron slowly woke up and began to nuzzle Harry’s neck. When Ron opened his eyes and saw the long blond locks, he jumped back in surprise and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Bloody hell! I did it again!”

Harry smirked and looked at Ron in a way Malfoy never would. Ron got back into the bed and pulled him into a warm embrace.

There was a soft knock at the door. “I’m sorry to bother you,” Draco said through the door.

“It’s okay. Come in,” Harry called.

Draco tentatively came into the room. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep and needed the glasses to read. You’re positively blind Harry.”

Harry motioned to the nightstand.

Draco grabbed the glasses and put them on. “You know, I’m sure you could get your vision fixed at St. Mungo’s.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Harry smiled softly.

Draco looked at the nightstand and saw both his and Harry’s wands there. Hesitantly he picked up his wand and studied it. Then Draco turned his head and stared at Harry and Ron in the bed and studied them. “You have know idea how bizarre it is to see myself in bed with Weasley.”

Ron smirked and felt daring for the first time in days. He leaned over and kissed the length of Harry’s neck and up to his jaw.

“Now cut that out,” Draco said, shaking his wand playfully and almost poking Harry in the eye.

“Careful you’ll poke someone’s eye out, ” Harry joked, and reached up and grabbed the middle of the wand. There was a strange surge of magical energy. Harry and Draco stared at each other in awe.

“What just happened?” Ron asked.

“Not sure,” Draco answered.

Harry sat up in the bed and motioned for Draco to sit in front of him. “Here, let’s try something.”

Draco sat in front of Harry and Harry reached around him and placed his hand over Draco’s wand hand. Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, “Okay, on the count of three, _Lumos_.”

Draco nodded.

“Okay, one, two, three,” Harry counted, and then at the same time they said, “ _Lumos_.”

The wand lit up the room in light.

“Blimey,” Ron whispered.

All three sat staring at the light for several minutes. Harry began to feel faint. “ _Nox_ ,” he whispered, and the light went out. Both Harry and Draco fell backwards on the bed breathing heavy.

“Nice to know it’s still there,” Draco whispered in between heavy breaths.

“You guys okay?” Ron asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yeah, “ Harry answered. “It just took a lot out of us.”

Draco tried to sit up but instantly felt woozy and started to sway.

“Lie back down before you hurt yourself,” Harry said, pulling Draco back down beside him.

The three of them were silent except for Harry and Draco’s heavy breathing. As Draco began to drift off to sleep, he whispered, “I like girls.”

“Duly noted,” Harry whispered back. He lifted his glasses off of Draco and placed them back onto the nightstand.

When Draco awoke it was morning. He found himself in bed with Harry and Ron lined up like three spoons. He gently lifted Harry’s arm from his body and silently rolled out of the bed. He found Harry’s glasses and his own wand left the room quietly. Things just kept getting stranger and stranger.

Draco joined Hermione at the breakfast table. She was ridiculously excited.

“Christmas come early?” Draco asked as he sat down with a cup of tea.

“I have a plan,” she stated smugly.

Draco let out a deep breath and took a small sip of his tea. “Are you going to tell me?” he asked after a quiet minute.

“I need to talk to Moody and Lupin first. Then I’ll get Harry and Ron so I can tell you all together.” Hermione kissed the top of his head. “Think positive,” she said as she left him with his breakfast and anxiety.

*********

Harry, Draco, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, and Moody were gathered with Hermione in the study.

“Today is the seventh day since you killed Voldemort,” she began is if a Hogwarts lecture. “Seven of course being a very powerful number in magic and certainly meaningful in the destruction of Voldemort. Oh, Ron, he’s dead. Stop cringing. Anyway, I asked to have the site secured. I think we should go back to where the switch occurred. There are some ancient Runes we can use to try and reverse the connection.”

“You think it’ll work?” Harry asked hopefully.

“It’s worth a shot,” she replied. “Harry, you used an ancient form of magic to destroy Voldemort, a very spiritual form of magic. I think that’s what sent you and Draco on this journey.”

Everyone seemed to agree that it was worth a try. At sundown they all headed to the spot where Harry had cast the final curse.

“Okay, where were you standing?” Hermione asked Harry.

He moved to the spot and pointed several feet ahead. “That’s where Voldemort was.”

“I was over there,” Draco stated, and moved to the spot about fifty yards away.

Hermione took her wand and began to make intricate movements and then directed her wand at Harry. Painted around Harry’s feet was the symbol for soul. She continued her wand movements and headed toward Malfoy. Around his feet was the symbol for body. She then drew a diamond connecting the two points. At the opposite points of the diamond she painted the symbols of life and of death. In the spot where Voldemort fell, she placed the symbol for evil. Everyone watched on in awe.

“This is a spiritual journey,” Hermione announced. “It began here and it will end here. Take out your wands,” she said to Harry and Draco. “What’s the last thing you remember doing?” she asked Harry.

Harry looked at the Symbol for Evil. “I cast the Killing Curse.”

Hermione looked toward Draco.

“I killed Bella. Then I was hit by Voldemort’s curse. I think. I’m not sure. It was the same time Harry’s curse hit him. I fell to the ground.” Draco answered, and then dropped to his knees.

“Cast the spell on the Rune, Harry,” Hermione instructed. Everyone held his or her breath.

Harry pointed his wand at the symbol. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

Nothing happened. Harry looked at his wand.

“It’s the wrong wand!” Harry yelled.

Lupin was standing a few feet from Harry. “ _Accio_ Draco’s wand!” he said. Draco’s wand flew to his hand. He exchanged it for Harry’s wand. Lupin backed away from the Runes.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

A bright white light erupted from the entire ground within the diamond. Harry collapsed. Everything went black.

********

Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was a blinding white glare. He was back in the White Room. He looked over and saw Draco Malfoy, who was starting to slowly sit up.

“You think we’re dead this time?” asked Harry.

“I hope not, although I think I’m supposed to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t realize until today, but I was hit by the Killing Curse. You killed him just after.” Draco absent-mindedly rubbed his chest where he had been hit.

Harry smiled at Draco wistfully and said, “I think it’s the magic. Kind of like how my mother saved me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dumbledore always talked about it, the ancient magic. It’s magic of the spirit. It’s been something that Ron, Hermione and I have been researching all year. That’s how Hermione understood what had happened to us.”

“So?” Draco asked impatiently.

“So, when I cast the Killing Curse, it wasn’t like the Death Eaters do. You have to mean an Unforgivable for it to work. When I cast it, I wasn’t meaning to kill Voldemort the man. The man, Tom Riddle died a long time ago. I intended to kill the Evil to save my friends, the people I loved, to honor the love of my parents.”

“Oh.” Draco was touched by the heartfelt words.

“That was the magic we saw erupt from the diamond. That must have been what brought us here.”

“Where ever here is.”

Harry sat up and looked about the room. There was something different. There was a door. Harry stood up and extended his hand. Draco took it and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet.

Draco stared at Harry thoughtfully, then said, “I don’t have your memories anymore.”

Harry paused for a moment then replied, “I don’t have yours either.”

“Shall we try the door?” Draco asked.

“I’m ready, if you are.”

“I’m ready.”

********

Harry opened his eyes. It was dark out and there were several people kneeling beside him. He was wearing his glasses.

“Harry?” Ron tentatively asked.

“Yeah.”

Ron kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, “It worked Harry. It worked.”

“Draco?” asked Harry.

“He’s over there,” Lupin answered.

“Help me up.”

Lupin, Tonks and Ron helped Harry up and brought him over to where Moody and Hermione were kneeling over Draco.

Draco began to stir as Harry sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and stared curiously at Harry. “I guess it worked.”

“Yeah, Hermione always comes through,” Harry replied, giving Hermione a warm smile. She blushed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Harry asked Draco.

Slowly, Draco sat up. “I’m better than that. I’m me.”

********

After they returned to Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley prepared a feast. All of the Weasley’s and Order members joined in the celebration, which lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. The rest of the Wizarding World had started celebrating seven days earlier. Fred and George broke out the Firewhiskey and even managed to draw Draco into the revelry.

Harry and Ron spent most of the evening snuggled up in a corner armchair, seemingly unable to be separated.

As the sun rose, Harry caught up with Draco heading to his room.

“Draco,” Harry called after him in the hall, “just a sec.”

Draco turned to him with a slightly drunken smile, “Yeah?”

“I want to say thank you for everything and let you know that you can stay here as long as you like.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I don’t think you should be alone. It’s still not safe. Hermione’s going to stay for a while too. Figure things out. Moody said that he could have a few Aurors escort you to the Manor so you can pick up your things.”

Draco considered this an extraordinary proposal. He hadn’t really thought about what he would do. The prospect of being alone in the Manor with many disgruntled Death Eaters lurking didn’t sound to appealing.

“All right,” he answered.

“Good.” Harry smiled at him.

“Are we friends now?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering. “I suppose we are.”

“Good, cause help a friend to his room, I am really drunk. I’ve been seeing double Weasleys.”

“You do know they’re twins, don’t you?” Harry laughed as he helped Draco stagger down the hall and into bed. Harry took off Draco’s shoes and tucked him under the covers.

As Harry kissed him on the forehead goodnight, Draco whispered, “For the record, I like girls.”

“Duly noted.”

 

*End*


	3. Epilogue Drabble: A Delayed Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after the events of Tea and Empathy, Harry and Ron have some strange pillow talk.

“Harry, if I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?”

“What could I possibly be mad about? I’ve just been thoroughly shagged, I’m here with you, Voldemort is very _very_ dead, and your mum left us a chocolate cake in the kitchen.”

Ron laughed a little then said, “It’s about last week.”

“Okay,” Harry said nervously.

“You and Malfoy.”

“Oh.” Harry paused for a moment. “You said you were okay with that.”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.” Ron pulled Harry into his arms to show him that he wasn’t angry or upset.

“About what?”

“Well…you said that you…”

“He wanked his own body.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’m not saying you did anything wrong.” Ron hugged Harry tighter. “I’m just asking because…well…we’ve never been with anyone else…I was just wondering what it was like.”

“Oh. Well it was weird and not just because we were in each other’s bodies. There was this connection of sorts. To be honest, I was as scared as I was turned on.”

“But you enjoyed it.”

“I told you, I want to be with you.”

“I know. I’m just asking if you enjoyed it.”

“I guess I did, but that doesn’t mean I want to be with Malfoy or anyone else for that matter.”

“I know. I was just wondering if we’re too young, like we’re missing out on all sorts of experiences out there.”

“You want to see other people?”

“No, do you?”

“No!” Harry stared into Ron’s eyes and held his gaze. “No. I’m not missing out on anything. I want you.”

“I don’t want anyone else either.”

“Well, that’s settled then.”

“Good.”

“Prat.”

“Git.”

“Kiss me.”

Long slow wet kisses ensued and Harry found out that perhaps he wasn’t so shagged out after all.


End file.
